Mlaatr ep 1 Running up Silver
by hazlenaut
Summary: This is my first try on this website. This was the script for MLAATR to be a comic book I have done this in deviant art, but fix it here.  It will be organized the episodes at this site. There will be more on the way.
1. Chapter 1: Running up Silver part 1

(Saucer soaring thru the sky)  
Sheldon: My self esteem cannot get any lower this week.  
Voice: well it can't be that bad  
Sheldon: My last attempts for Jenny's have not work my way.  
(Flash back)  
Sheldon: (holding a tickets) hey Jenny I was wondering...  
(Giant pterodactyl roar soaring through the sky)  
Jenny rocketed burning the tickets  
(Second flash)  
Sheldon: (holding a bird chirping) hey Jenny, check this out... the Lancer shooting out lasers. The bird was hit by the cross fire.  
Third flash  
Sheldon: Hey Jenny (an airplane writing "How about you go out on..." a robotic duck shot the toy plane)  
Duck: (roaring) quack  
(The plane now writing "Mayday… Mayday" then crash into the water  
(Ending flash back)  
Voice: the bird is OK now but he is still in therapy.  
Sheldon: this week is just getting worst to make day drill down to the earth's mantle they are back  
Voice: you mean...  
Sheldon: yes, but they are waiting. I do not like the outcome that is going to happen.  
Voice should I start the...  
Sheldon: It is best if she does not know  
Voice: Meld is at the scene. Should I give the word for him to play the role?  
Sheldon: make the checkpoint at my place  
Voice: Roger  
Sheldon: that one part taken care of this jigsaw puzzle of problems now I just have to...  
Voice: you got company and they are locking on to you  
Sheldon: ... take care of the next one before it does.  
(The saucer quickly transform to Silver Shell and landing to the canyon ground)  
Silver Shell: (beaming a red light on whoever was targeting him) OK you pick the wrong shell to crack  
(Inside the Silver Shell, Sheldon felt conflicted.)  
Sheldon: If this does not make it a bad week. I do not know what will.  
Silver Shell: sorry lady, I thought someone was going to attack me.  
Melody: sorry, I was only getting your attention. I'm Melody and my farther wants to see you.  
Silver Shell: I have to take a rain check I have no time to dally  
Melody: I am sorry I was hoping to be nice, but my father wanted me to get you by any means even force. I really do not want to do this.  
Silver Shell: Listen, I have no time for this so why don't you run along little girl. I have no desire to play around, so unless you have any way…

(Melody punches him that sends him flying thru a bolder. Silver Shell quickly tumbled and grind his feet to the floor to recover)  
Silver Shell: so it going down that way  
Melody: I have no choice  
Sheldon: This answers what will make a bad week worst.  
Voice: I do not have much information on her  
Sheldon: I have some she throws a hard right hook. Start recoding until I find out what to do  
Voice: This is a good time to try out your modifications on the silver shell.  
Sheldon: OK the test on armor and reflexes are good. Wait are you sure there's no one else but her  
Voice: Just her so most likely it's the second option.  
Sheldon: I am going have a hard time sleeping tonight  
Voice: Only if you win  
Sheldon: Oh that makes me feel better.  
(Silver Shell's right hand quickly changes to a cannon. Melody quickly dodges the blast and dash at Silver Shell)  
Voice: Actually, it won't your choices are to lose and get hurt physically or win and get your conscience bothered. By the way, I called three members of the crew to help you.  
Sheldon: great, keep them hidden and call me when they are here. Operation slide of hand  
(Silver Shell caught Melody and threw her to the canyon he quickly lassos her with a chain)  
Silver Shell: Are you done yet?  
Melody: I have to obey  
Silver Shell: you know this daddy girl bit is getting...  
(Melody rocket to the sky while pulling Silver Shell)  
Silver shell: (raise his head to see her rise in the sky)… to be a drag (being quickly lifted by her in the air)  
(She easily shatters the chain and tossed Silver Shell to the ground. She transforms her hand to cannon)  
Silver Shell: so you are a robot (opening his chest blasting six missiles)  
(Melody quickly blasted the missile leaving a cloud of smoke around her. she looks around to detect Silver Shell)  
Silver Shell: (flying on top of Melody) you remind me of certain feminine robot  
(Melody transforms her arms into missile launchers. Silver Shell quickly transforms into a saucer and jetted away. Melody chases him and so were the missiles.)  
Sheldon: She fast but…  
(Transforming back to Silver Shell and quickly shooting out triangle waves at the missiles from his eyes. Missiles change direction drop away from him.)  
Melody: (completely baffled) How…  
Silver Shell: Polarity scrambler  
(Melody dashing to punch him only to phase right thru him)  
Sliver Shell: …and that was simply hi def projection great for video games.  
(Melody quickly smashes the device projecting the image.)  
(Hiding in the rocks the Silver Shell stand with his arm curled up posing while inside Sheldon was thinking)  
Sheldon: what do I do now?  
Voice: I got good news on who is Melody.  
Sheldon: OK tell me  
Voice: I also got bad news Jenny heard the noise you two made.  
Sheldon: Call Flare now, It's time for her debut

End episode 1


	2. Chapter 2: Saw Lot of Flare

**Saw Lot of Flare **  
(Sitting in the shade a hooded figure lean on top of a building behind a billboard that says"Catch the dawn of a new day.")  
Entering flashback  
**Flare: **(appearing as a little child cover by a hood not revealing her face only her mouth) Hey Shell  
**Sheldon: **(appearing as child) Hi Flare (throwing darts at a Jenny doll)  
**Flare:** you almost got her  
**Sheldon:** that is the point  
(Flashback stops when she heard a ring)  
**Voice: **Flare, it's your cue  
(Flare jump off the building, ignited herself into dazzling fire. This made her cloak glow in the fire)  
(Exiting scene)  
**Voice:** Meld, Sheldon is taking too long. You know what to do

(Out of the shadows Sheldon appeared)

**Sheldon:** sorry I took too long  
**Jenny:** It's ok Brad feeling down since he saw something that reminded him of Melody  
**Sheldon:** Who's Melody  
**Jenny: **(lowering her head in shame) she was Dr. Locus daughter  
**Tuck:** He is a mad scientist, trap Jenny made large earthquake  
**Sheldon: **Do I even have to ask how you get here  
**Tuck:** I think everyone gave up asking.  
**Tour guide:** as you can see this is creation resembles living modernization blending with society  
**Jenny: **I do not know if should take it as a complement or an insult  
**Tour guide:** Moving on our next exhibit is a complexity of modern art with consumerism  
(An explosion in the sky everyone watch the sky viewing ball of fire. As Jenny dash where the explosion take place which was only outside in the back of the Museum  
As she watches the destruction of the area she saw one figure with a hood  
**Jenny:** Alright your destruction is over  
**Flare:** My Destruction, it was like it when I got here. Anyway I have your attention to present myself  
**Jenny** (rocketing to the sky) Ok who are you and what do you want. I am not in the mood for this  
**Flare:** Hello my name is… (Shooting a ball of that blow as a fire cracker spelling out FLARE)  
**Jenny:** Another blow heart thinking they are superior by destroying…  
**Flare:** why would I do something so cliché how about performance show (she clap her hands together over her head and smiled on top was a ball of fire)  
**Jenny:** (staring at fire around her until a halo came right on top of Flare's hands.) pretty light show.  
**Flare: **(letting go of the fire from her hands, but the fire still floats over her) time to start the performance (the fire spin into a tornado)  
(Jenny rocketed to the sky transform her hand into a vacuum and suck the tornado. As the tornado cease, Jenny scan to find the menace)  
**Jenny:** now where is that…  
(Fire raise beneath Jenny like a volcano)  
**Jenny:** … pain exhaust engine (transforming into an armor ball and was blasted into the sky by the burst of fire)  
(As she rises to the clouds from the blast she quickly transforms back and made laps around the fire extinguishing it. After, the fire ended Flare was behind her creating a giant fire ball and throws it at Jenny. In an instant she morphs her hand into a tennis racket and strike the fire ball back at Flare)  
**Jenny: **How do you like that serve.  
**Flare:** (absorbing the fire ball and smiling) I can take my own dish, but I love the presentation.  
**Jenny:** (Transforming her hand to a canon) It's time for you to chill out (Blasting her with a freeze ray)  
(Flare swoop down the city streets dodging the Freeze ray while Jenny chase her. As the Freeze ray at a boy's lemonade stand the boy duck as he raise his head)  
**Little boy:** Get your refreshing cup of lemonade (the freeze ray hit lemonade stand he quickly change his sign to lemon sherbet) get your ice cold lemon sherbet  
**Customer 1:** I'll take two  
(Back to the battle)  
**Flare:** Oh no, I haven't even warm up yet so (Shooting a barrage of fireballs at Jenny)  
**Jenny:** (quickly dodge the attacks until one of the fire balls created a flash blinding Jenny for a second) she disappeared again  
(As Jenny used X-ray vision goggles to find the scorching fiend. Flare smiles at the shadows having a good visual where she needed to strike)  
**Jenny:** I am getting tired of playing hide and seek with you why don't come out already  
(Flare rocket high into the sky and threw a giant fire ball Jenny was in shock since it had missed her by a mile.)  
**Jenny:** well that was a total miss (the ball of fire exploded into Bird and dove to a hair salon) Oh no (Jenny had no time to look for her. She had to extinguish the fire and save the people in the saloon)  
(Meanwhile in the hair salon)  
**Hair designer:** what would you like?  
**Customer:** something new  
(Fire crept in lighting the room slowly a ray of blue light swept in and rescued the people. Customer looked at his hair with a compact mirror seeing the hair strait back from the speed. The building fire grew Jenny quickly connect herself with the fire hydrate and extinguish the fire.)  
**Jenny: **(asking) is everyone ok  
**Customer 1: **(shouting) brilliant I love the look  
**Customer 2: **can you wash my hair (Jenny quickly rinse her hair)  
**Customer2:** Thank you  
(Fire spark of came to the sky and disappear)  
As the fire ended Jenny chest monitor came out  
**Nora: **XJ-9 are you OK  
**Jenny:** I'm fine mom, but that cowardly Arsonist needed a get way, and this was the distraction. (showing a building half hair salon with the roof decimated and burnt mark shrouded the walls)

**Nora:** odd why did she aim at this building  
**Jenny:** I don't know but there another four more around the town.  
**Nora:** this is very strange come home quickly Jenny it is nearly curfew.  
(Mean while at an uncharted island)  
**Flare:** (Landing slowly at the beach) All came according to plan  
**Voice:** When did Phoenix came to the plan?  
**Flare:** I improvise  
**Voice:** Whatever works in the situation.  
**Flare:** Did I give enough time to help Sheldon?  
**Voice:** Yes  
**Flare:** Tell him to hurry; he is starting to make me nervous.  
**Voice:** ok  
(As Flare reminisce on the memory by watching a red cloud)  
(Flash back)  
(Entering flashback)  
**Flare:** (appearing as a little child cover by a hood not revealing her ace only her mouth) Hey Shell  
**Sheldon: **(appearing as a child) hi Flare (throwing darts at a Jenny doll)  
**Flare: **Wow, you almost got her  
**Sheldon:** that is the point  
(As Flare went closer for a better look at where the darts landed. She gasps as she saw that each dart hit at the center of red spots.)  
**Flare:** what kind of shooting was that.  
**Sheldon:** It called misdirection help trick the target and anyone watching  
**Flare:** (sounding the word) miss-die-wreck…tee-on  
**Sheldon:** Want to learn it.  
**Flare:** Sure  
(Ending flashback)  
(Flare smile at the memory at what Sheldon taught her)  
**Flare: **Thank you Sheldon I use it wisely (she said to red cloud)  
(Camera pan to the sky to a cloud. Cloud exploded revealing Melody and Silver Shell fist together)


	3. Chapter 3: Running up Silver part 2

**Running up Silver part 2**

(As Silver shell and melody rocketed and exchange fire a message came to Sheldon)  
**Voice:** We receive information on melody  
**Sheldon:** give me the down low quick before I'm left high and dry  
(Melody: quickly hammered down Silver shell to the ground, but silver quickly transform and swoop from the fall before he could touch the dirt)  
**Voice: **ok this information is provided by your friend. He says that Melody is troubled girl with a lot on her shoulders  
**Sheldon:** Will that be the Hive cannon needle nose missile launchers or the compact thermo laser cannon  
**Voice:** She has the same system design of Jenny  
(Silver shell quickly transform back grab a rock and threw it at Melody. She fell from the strike)  
**Voice:** She also has second mode  
**Sheldon:** A second mode why would she on earth … (ground rumbled)  
(Melody: revealed all her weapons and her savage teeth)  
Melody: (roared) I must take you down  
**Sheldon: **(Taking a slow breather) Oh I have been welcome to no bad limit city  
**Silver Shell:** (hovering at the sky) Taking a no is not an option for you is it  
**Melody:**: (shouting like a lion) Compromising is not an option for the both of us have. (She blast Silver shell with an onslaught of lasers bullets and missiles.  
(As Sheldon watch the barrage of fire power coming at him  
Sheldon first thing to do at total barrage of firepower is to fake. (Pushing a button witch the Silver shell suit quickly launches a missile that diverts the missiles  
**Sheldon:** Second thing to do is Break (he pulled a lever he created shockwave that blast away the bullets)  
**Sheldon:** Finally, it's time to Take. (Silver shell transform into a saucer and rotate at high speed which form an energy shield.)  
(Sheldon ponder at his next moves he reminded himself that she has Jenny's design. As Melody dash transforming her arm to an ax, Silver shell shot her ax arm with an eye beam and hammers her at the back of the head.)  
**Silver Shell:** I sorry but it ends here (rocket at the fallen melody slamming her harder to the ground he later pulled her pick her to deliver a jab at her stomach)  
**Melody:** (standing up unsteady) take this (shifting her arm into a canon blasted Silver Shell into a cave as melody tried to fly but her rocket made her of course and crash into a rock) What just happen (she discover her hair to see that one of her pigtails is damage) no (shrink her skirt in mini skirt and ran into the cave)  
Sheldon (view the status of the silver shell suit it receive a lot of damage) well now I know what am I going to do in the weekend)  
Voice your back up has arrive  
**Sheldon: **Tell them to meet me at these caves I need a pick up (opening a compartment that reveals a bag shape like a skull on it). (Pressing a button)  
**Melody: **(walking slowly hearing echo of her footsteps) No flying my body has been damage and I'm tired and I want to go home I never wanted this I just wanted to be normal is that too much to ask. (As she stops she heard a sound of something drop) He still up on his feet, how could he be my last shot should had put him down. On the other hand (shifting her arm into a canon into machine gun and changing her into night vision goggles) it is better to be safe  
**Sheldon:** (pulling out a headphone with an MP3) I have got to update my disguise gadgets this last year's model  
**Voice:** Just tell them its newer version with classic appeal. It already has a lot more features than the original and has a googolplex bit memory.  
**Sheldon: **you adept quickly haven't you  
**Voice:** it was due to your home planet's internet.  
**Sheldon:** Speaking of connections has the backup arrive  
**Rollrunt:** right here mate so give the word  
**Noel:** Aye captain, what you need  
**Squiggle: **I heard you got into fight with a girl. Why do you have the oddest girl problems?  
**Sheldon:** first off, she started it. Second, you shouldn't talk about bad dates.  
**Noel:** what do ya want I was about to level my warrior in dungeon and dragons  
**Sheldon:** wait for my command  
**Squiggle: **Another keep it low task. You have us playing sneaky for months ever since you have gotten Queen Vega that… (Rollrunt threw a pebble at squiggle) why you little  
**Noel: **Hush lad show some respect to the captain. He is a lot more skilled in the few days he came back to his planet. This is the first time he need us and for he did to aid the crew I am not sure if this is last time we will see him. Oh yeah, when you keep quiet do it.  
(As melody walk slowly searching for any sudden moves from the Silver shell. she reminisce of brad but before she could daydream she heard a pebble)  
**Melody: **(aiming for any surprises) Stand down (As she spotting a figure of Silver shell she leap to find only a rock figure)  
**Melody: **(calming down) Take easy do not jump the gun  
(As she spotted smoke she put her back to the wall As she peek she saw a silver shell and to be certain she peek slowly to spot her target. She walked slowly to sneak at Silver shell's back aiming at his head until grenade was thrown at her. She gasps since he knew she was coming and hid behind a rock. The grenade exploded into giant flash. As the brightness faded she stood up slowly getting ready for his ambush. He stranded right at front of her in a high key lights)  
**Silver Shell: **best you quit now that you lost  
**Melody:** (changing back to her eyes) by using light (switching her arms to blades)  
**Silver Shell:** No, by sound  
(Melody jumps at seeing the rock changing into a tower making a bell sound. She shot the torrent at an instant unaware that she was struck by a dart in the back. The sound rang loud she couldn't move)  
**Melody:** but... how…  
**Silver Shell: **sound  
(Melody blackout falling down. Sheldon pop out from the wall with a with a gun)**  
Sheldon: **she will be out until the dart is remove  
**Sheldon:** (walking to the Silver Shell) it cost some damage, but it works (opening the Silver Shell suit) I will take back the controls  
**Noel:** Roger (stepping out of the silver shell suit) by the way nice shot  
**Squiggle**: so do we take her… (Trying to lift Melody)… with a forklift. these earth girls are heavy  
**Noel:** she an automaton good looking one too  
**Silver shell: **(carrying melody while walking slowly) I am going with you guys I need to make repairs and at my condition…  
**Roll runt:** stop (waving his arms while spinning)  
Noel: start the ship Roll  
(Rollrunt transform into a ball and rolled a head)  
**Silver Shell:** It's still functioning it can't fly  
**Noel**: Squiggle  
**Squiggle: **got ya (creating a blanket of dust finding a spider camera with was shot by Noel)  
**Noel: **let's go  
(As dark clouds shrouded the background as words "system reboot activated" blinking)  
**Sheldon:** the thrusters are fix and the system repose will be…  
(Melody: sat up at a flash)  
**Sheldon:** … fully functional and hi my name is Sheldon.


	4. Chapter 4: Restful Melody

(Sheldon smiling at melody)  
**Melody**: what happen?  
**Sheldon:** Well you were knocked out by Silver Shell. He threw you to me for repairs from the heavy damage  
**Melody**: your name is Sheldon right?  
**Sheldon:** yes  
**Melody**: how did you know how to fix me  
**Sheldon:** your schematics are the same as Jenny so I...  
**Melody**: you know Jenny Wakeman?  
**Sheldon: **yes, the Silver Shell told me your name was Melody, but that was all I mean I know about you for now  
**Melody**: are you her boyfriend?  
**Sheldon **I am trying to be. Unfortunately, I walk the line between being just a friend and being an annoyance each day and I had my share of rejections along with ejections, almost eradications, and one time became as small as an ion. I am still having flashbacks of being chase dust mites.  
(Meanwhile a shadowy figure playing guitar in a room filled with monitors)  
**Flare**: (talking to the cell phone while sitting on her bike) how's he doing  
**Voice**: fine just talking with her in his garage (alarm beep). Flare, you better get back to the captain in your mild mattered form.  
(Back at Sheldon's home)  
**Sheldon**: wow it's getting late you can stay the night. Umm you can take my bed. It the least I can do  
**Melody**: this first time someone was not freak out of me being a robot and actually I told my inner feelings, I was hoping to tell Brad.  
**Sheldon: **let me get something to eat before you tell me your tale you want anything  
**Melody: **A cup of olive oil please.  
(At the next day Sheldon wakening up on the couch hearing door knock. Sheldon quickly dress up)  
(Sheldon peek with a hidden camera it was Brad on the monitor)  
**Sheldon: **Who is it  
**Brad **(shouting) quit the charade Sheldon I know Melody is in there. I want to speak with her  
**Sheldon:** at 7:00, in the morning, and at a Saturday. What is wrong with you? Any way she just recovered from yesterday  
**Brad:** She was just recovering from what?  
**Sheldon:** come in I will explain  
(two hours later)  
Brad: so she fought him and was highly damage from the fight what happen to Silver Over Wax  
**Sheldon: **fixing himself he may be the last one standing but he did not made thru with just scratch  
**Brad**: good it serves him right  
**Sheldon:** come again  
**Brad:** he was asking ...  
(suddenly steps were heard up stairs Melody walked down)  
**Brad**: Melody  
**Melody: **(in her pajamas at Sheldon room) Brad  
**Brad: **Sheldon  
(door was knocked again)  
**Sheldon: **Door (walking to the door) when I do nothing bad stuff still happens to me (opening the door and quickly closing it) Brad…Melody, run, a robot ram is ramming in!  
**Brad: **what  
**Sheldon**: (shouting) move  
**Brad**: Sheldon there is no need...  
**Sheldon**: …to lay around get you priories strait go (Sheldon quickly ran to out of his house thru the back door)  
(the mechanical ram smashed through the door)  
**Brad**: a robot goat  
**Sheldon: (shouting)** Ram  
**Brad**: yes the goat ramming  
(Melody quickly punch the ram out of the house)  
**Brad: **good work Melody  
**Melody: **(blushing) I am kind of shy going out like this (quickly transforming her clothing to her original attire)  
(mean while at Sheldon)  
**Sheldon:**(stopping to hear the sound) by that sound I am guessing Melody gave the ram her hello  
(pigs jetted at the sky circling Sheldon)  
**Sheldon: **Ok, this is more than just coincidence somebody is coming after me.  
(As they hovered closer to Sheldon. a cloud of smoke shrouded them. a shadowy figure burst from clouds jumped right at Sheldon taking him.)

(Meanwhile)  
**Melody: **Are you OK Brad? (Changing into usual dress)  
**Brad: I**t takes a lot more than a swirled horn sheep to make me lose my cool.  
**Jenny:** so you want to go head on (swirling her hair like a ram) fine by me  
**Ram: **(ram snorting preparing to charge) Baa  
(Jenny and the ram kicked dirt and leered at each other. They both dashed head first at each other with full force. After the collision, the ram drop down with its horns cracked as Jenny stood tall with sun shining on her. She spotted Melody and walked to her)  
**Jenny**: Melody, I'm sorry I had misjudged you the first time we met. I was being hard headed  
(the robotic ram weaklyroared)  
**Jenny:**(changing here horns back to hair) I was being over protective and too quick to judge you  
**Melody: **(looking at the ground) you may not be that far off  
(returning back)  
**Sheldon: **thanks or the rescue  
**Fie: **(taking off her hood)should you have called me by my nick name  
**Sheldon:** no need when your flame is not on Fie, so what with the call  
**Fie: **is it OK for me to visit  
**Sheldon: **sure so how is everything with you  
**Fie: **a little under the weather I got something to tell you. You do you got my number?  
**Sheldon**: yes I call soon  
Fie: (smiling) later  
(both hugged each other. Sheldon scratch his hair and quickly tied his shoes)  
later  
**Sheldon: **hey guys I'm back did the ram went away  
**Brad:** (cuddling with melody) not exactly  
**Ram**: (roaring weakly) baa  
**Jenny**: hey you had it coming well everything worked out in the...  
(A giant robot centipede robot appeared with a monitor onscreen revealing Dr Locus)  
**Dr. Locus**: Melody, I see that the Silver Shell escapes. no matter bring your new friend Sheldon over I want to get to know him  
**Melody**: farther I am unable to travel  
Dr. Locus: I have preparations just take him. Now go!  
(As soon as he shouted Melody at Sheldon and knocks him out and carried him to the centipede. Smoke clouded the scene. Jenny transforms hand into a fan blowing the smog. as the cloud was blown, Sheldon and Melody disappear)  
**Jenny: **what just happen  
**Tuck**: it appear that Dr locus did classic villain disappearance and follow it by escaping underground  
**Jenny**: thanks tuck now it time for me to get the rabbit hole  
**Tuck**: no don't go in there  
**Brad**: why Tuck you said it was a predictable exit  
**Tuck**: yeah making opening for a trap have you ever read a comic book in your life  
**Brad:** Jenny can easily take whatever that being dish out  
(a explosion follow by firework showing a bomb with a dark grin appeared at the sky  
as Tuck and brad look at the hole reveal jenny not moving on the ground  
**Brad: J**enny... Jenny, can you get up?  
**Jenny**: I... can't...move  
(Brad went down to see wall of ruble covering tunnel the tunnel. If she wasn't deactivated by the device special the cave in would have stopped her. There was a sign posted where Jenny is the message read _"I let you live to leave a message. Tell Nora that the fuse has been lit. I will be coming soon."_)


End file.
